Detalles
by Zhena HiK
Summary: A veces la curiosidad te llevaba a cometer actos que jamás pensarías realizarlos en tus cinco sentidos. Yaoi muy ligero. ZoroLu.


**Especificaciones:** Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, ni lucro con ellos, es sólo un escrito por y para fans.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemmon. Pareja: ZoroLu

**Notas:** En realidad este es un escrito corto y sencillo que surgió cuando vi –entre las cientos de imágenes que me pasó de ellos una amiga- una donde... bueno, ustedes verán lo que pasa, es más o menos lo que me imaginé que sucedía en la imagen cuando la vi.

◦—◊ ÐетαllэŠ ◊—◦  
.::.::.

Todos sabían que Roronoa Zoro no era la persona más observadora del mundo, solía perderse de vez en cuando –si, sólo de vez en cuando, además que nunca prestaba atención a los detalles, no solía recordar las caras de aquellos pequeños enemigos que no significaron ni siquiera un desafío real, y así podríamos seguir con una larga lista del por qué considerar al espadachín una persona distraída.

...Sin embargo, a pesar de ello los últimos días se había visto a sí mismo extrañamente muy atento a todo lo que su despistado capitán solía hacer. ¿Por qué? Tal vez sólo su subconsciente tuviera esa respuesta.

O quizás simplemente no quisiera aceptarla.

Justo ahora Zoro miraba con detenimiento a Luffy, el chico era tan simple que podías hacerle feliz con un buen banquete lleno de carne. Su segunda pasión después de la comida, sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que era vivir las aventuras más bizarras que existieran, cualquier buen reto seguramente era un motivo para volver feliz a su capitán.

Físicamente podía describir a Luffy por completo, su pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo, sus grandes y expresivos ojos, sus labios que siempre tenían una sonrisa dibujada en ellos y esa pequeña nariz afilada haciendo juego con los demás rasgos de su rostro. Todo en conjunto le hacían lucir como un niño juguetón del cual no deberías temer, sin embargo dentro se hallaba una persona con una determinación increíble.

Luffy sabía lo que quería.

¿Desde cuándo había notado todos esos detalles insignificantes?

— Seguro volverán en cualquier momento... – decía Luffy despertando a Zoro de su letargo, mientras deboraba los postres a su alrededor, señal de que llevaba rato comiendo. - ¿Zoro? – preguntó Luffy al verle como en un trance, distraído y sin enfocar algo en realidad.

Zoro por su lado no escuchaba nada de lo que el otro estaba diciendo, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el rostro de Luffy aunque parecía no verle en sí.

— Deberías probar estos postres, son deliciosos. – dijo Luffy sin que realmente le pusieran atención.

Zoro enfocó el rostro de Luffy, notando lo sucio que estaba, tenía chocolate y un poco de crema batida en las mejillas y alrededor de su boca, dejando ver la manera despreocupada que tenía el chico para comer.

Una extraña pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza del espadachín, ¿Qué sucedería si...? Pero de forma casi inconsciente y descuidada algo en su interior decidió contestarla sin siquiera meditarlo.

Se estiró sobre la mesa hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Luffy, quien se detuvo al notar el movimiento inesperado de su segundo al mando, pero seguro nada le prepararía para lo que hizo.

La mano de Zoro se estiró hasta tocar parte del rostro y cuello de Luffy, después entreabrió sus labios y sacando sólo un poco su lengua, limpió el chocolate junto a la boca del otro, deslizándose poco a poco en un húmedo recorrido por una y otra mejilla hasta detenerse en la boca del sorprendido capitán de los mugiwaras, que dejándose hacer, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Un beso suave, un simple intercambio de sabores que les hizo sentir un extraño y delicioso golpe en el estómago.

— Tenías razón... – confesó el espadachín. – saben muy bien. – habló después de la pausa, mirando directamente al otro a los ojos.

Luffy sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Zoro, deteniéndose cerca. Subió una de sus manos pasando el dedo índice por encima de los labios del peli verde, dejando una ligera capa de chocolate sobre estos.

— Seguramente así sabrá mejor. – dijo Luffy tomando una vez más los labios de Zoro entre los suyos, comenzando a jugar con la lengua que ansiosa invadía aquel espacio.

A veces la curiosidad te llevaba a cometer actos que jamás pensarías realizarlos en tus cinco sentidos. ¿Era la curiosidad parecida al alcohol? Te volvía imprudente y desinhibido... Tal vez tuviera sentido.

Lo que no tenía sentido era que el chocolate pudiera tener un mejor sabor del que tenía normalmente...

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_El amor es como el agua, si algo no lo agita, se echa a perder"  
«Arturo Graf»_

_.::.::._

Eso fue todo, les advertí que era corto y sencillo, de cualquier modo espero pronto, muy pronto andar con otros escritos así de cortitos, ya que me puse a mí misma un reto, una amiga escogió cinco imágenes y yo me comprometí a hacer una historia tras ellas, o lo que yo me imagino que está sucediendo en la imagen, ya llevo una de esas historia, y cabe mencionar, que _no_ es esta.

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
